


Bitter Jealousy and the One Night Stand

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Sumia is engaged to the subject of Cordelia's infatuation, Chrom. When she leaves the engagement party early, Chrom's best friend, Robin, follows her to make sure she's okay. Sex ensues.





	Bitter Jealousy and the One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I have other works to work on, yet here I am, writing smut at midnight and posting the next day at Starbucks. Such is the life of a fanfic author. Please enjoy!

Cordelia was leaning against a wall in the ballroom of the ritzy hotel Sumia and her new fiance had picked out. Golden chandeliers adorned the ceiling, lighting up the space in a hazy glow. The carpet had an eclectic pattern to it, gold and purple with small bits of a forest green. The walls were a light gold. People, most of which were her friends, were seated at round tables covered in white tablecloths. Sumia and her love were at one of the larger ones, seated with family from both sides. More tables, rectangular, were lined against the northern wall, topped with silver platters of various finger foods, some heavy, some light, but nothing of substance. They couldn’t have people bloated in their tight dresses and form fitting tuxes and suits now, could they? There was a table at the end that had champagne glasses and the drink itself. Cordelia thought it was an easy way to spike the drinks, as no one was really watching it, but every adult here was of a noble character, being friends of one of the most noble of couples Cordelia would ever know.

She scoffed, sipping her bubbly and tried to hide her glare. A part of her felt guilty for being so bitter, but how else was she supposed to feel when her so-called best friend stole the love of her life? Of course, Chrom had never known Cordelia’s infatuation with him. She was, to put it lightly, too chicken to ever act on it. Feminine politeness, a bit demure, but nothing overt. Chrom had never suspected and would never know now. Cordelia had that much respect for them.

She sighed. She was so heartbroken. She knew she should be happy for Sumia, her friend since childhood, but nothing seemed to make her want to be proud. Cordelia only felt acrid disappointment.

Too sad now, she handed her champagne glass to a server and walked out of the ballroom, needing some air. No one seemed to question it. No one looked in her direction.

Of course, in her resentment for what happened, Cordelia committed a fashion no-no, something that went against etiquette for an event like this. She wore a red satin dress, backless, clinging to her lithe body. It accentuated her hips, strong from years of horseback riding, and made her backside the true star. There was a slit that curved around her legs, stopping mid thigh, showing off her long legs. She wore a darker shade of red heels, stilettos, strappy, and very fashionable. Her hair was in an up-do, exposing her elegant neckline. Her makeup was flawless. Cordelia looked good, and looked every part of a bitter woman. No one seemed to notice though. All eyes were on Sumia, in a plain lavender dress, with Chrom in his tuxedo. They looked perfect together.

But one person did notice Cordelia’s departure, and being a concerned friend who knew of her crush, followed her.

~

Cordelia pressed the up button to an elevator and planned to spend the rest of the evening in her room, sobbing at her misfortune. But as the doors opened and she walked in, a hand placed itself on her shoulder, entering with her. The doors shut and Cordelia turned around to see Robin, Chrom’s best friend.

“Cordelia, it’s a bit early to leave the party, isn’t it? They haven’t even begun the speeches.”

Cordelia stared for a moment, wondering why Robin seemed so concerned, but this was Robin, the type of man who meddled in others’ affairs, who cared deeply and wanted to help. Cordelia knew this and sighed again.

“I’m just not in the mood for an engagement party I guess,” she explained. Well, it wasn’t far from the truth. She really wasn’t.

Robin turned to the control panel of the elevator. “What’s your floor? Maybe we should talk.”

“It’s the 9th.” He pushed the button and they ascended.

They were quiet, alone in an amicable silence. Cordelia wasn’t sure what she should say. Before long, the elevator doors opened and they walked out together.

From her clutch, Cordelia procured her room key and they went into her room. It was swanky, with burnt orange flooring, white walls, full sized bed with tan bedspread, a nightstand with a lamp and phone, and a balcony with quite the view. There was a dresser with a flatscreen TV, a minifridge, a table with two chairs, and an adjoining bathroom and closet.

Cordelia sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her shoes. Robin sat next to her.

“So what’s really going on? I think there’s more to this than not being in the mood for an engagement party. I saw your pout,” he tried to joke.

Cordelia wasn’t really in the mood for a joke, but she let it slide. “Sumia is my best friend. She knew...” She took in a shaky breath. “She knew of my feelings for Chrom.”

“Cordelia, everyone knew about your feelings for Chrom except Chrom himself. I don’t know how he was so oblivious.” Robin smiled comfortingly. “It’s not uncommon for this to happen.”

“For a supposed best friend to steal her friend’s crush?” She felt juvenile for putting it that way, but this whole situation was indeed juvenile. Sumia should have waited. But she was smitten with Chrom too, and Cordelia hated competition. Maybe subconsciously she knew this and that led to her not acting on her feelings. It made sense.

“I’m just so distraught. I want to be happy for them, really, but I can’t. That’s selfish of me, isn’t it?”

Robin shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s okay to be a little selfish. It’s part of survival. You need to take care of yourself, and if being a bit disappointed helps with that, then I say go for it.”

Cordelia sighed. “You always know what to say.”

“I try,” he chuckled. He pondered for a moment. “Do you need a distraction?”

Cordelia looked at him, curious. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. This is a big life moment for you, something that maybe you’re not used to. Sometimes… You need to find a substitute to get over the feelings.”

“Are you asking me to find a rebound?” Cordelia asked, perplexed, yet intrigued.

“Sure, if that’s how you want to put it.”

She floundered for a moment. If she couldn’t even get Chrom’s attention, how on earth was she to find a one night stand?

“Robin, I… I really cared for Chrom, yet I couldn’t act on my feelings. How am I supposed to find a fuckbuddy?”

Robin didn’t quite expect her to be so blunt about it. He never heard her swear before. “You could just ask. Have you never flirted before? Insinuated, ah, _naughty_ things?”

Turning the tables, Cordelia took his advice. “Robin, would you fuck me tonight?”

He nodded.

Cordelia was shocked. She didn’t expect him to agree. If anything, she was half joking. But Robin was good looking, and the closest person to Chrom. This wasn’t necessarily a bad idea.

“I… Okay, I didn’t expect this. I was sort of joking, but if you’re being serious...”

“I’m always there for my friends. If you need a good fuck, then I’m your man.”

Now Cordelia was really intrigued. Would Robin be a good fuck? She didn’t have any past experience, to be honest, so she had no comparison. Well, there was the one time with Gaius, but she was drunk and so was he, and really, it was a bit clouded and hazy in memory. She didn’t like to think of it. Besides, if she did remember correctly, they didn’t even go all the way. Something about how he didn’t want to take advantage of her in such a state, so there was some heavy petting and then he let her sleep in his bed while he took the couch. Didn’t want to be tempted, he said. Gaius was a better friend than most.

“Um, okay.” She really didn’t want to tell Robin she was basically a virgin, so she’d have to really get into it if she wanted to avoid the pain, although she doubted it’d be that painful. She could do this.

So Robin approached her, scooting closer to her, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her. Cordelia let him, and then got into it. She didn’t want to pretend this was Chrom. This was Robin, and she’d do her best to appreciate the service he was giving her.

Robin’s tongue probed her for entrance, and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She sucked on his tongue, and it felt a bit foreign, but she liked it. Robin explored her mouth eagerly, tasting the champagne on her breath. Their tongues became desperate, going as far as they could in the other’s mouth, deep and wet.

Robin began to slip off Cordelia’s dress and she assisted, the top of it falling to her waist, exposing her small breasts, nipples pert and ready to be suckled. Cordelia broke the kiss to undo Robin’s tie, shirk his jacket, and unbutton his shirt. Both were now topless and they took in the other’s body. Cordelia was _so hot_ and Robin was more fit than he let on. Cordelia felt a stirring in her she hadn’t felt in a while, the last time being looking at a picture of Chrom in swimming trunks he posted on Facebook in his vacation album. Cordelia remembered she masturbated for at least an hour looking at those photos of him.

But Robin? He was equally as attractive, and Cordelia was determined to have a good time with him, Chrom and Sumia’s engagement party be damned.

She placed her hands on his chest and explored, dragging her fingers down to his stomach. His breath hitched and she noted how his eyes fluttered close. So he was very sensitive to her touch, and she guessed that perhaps he was ticklish. That was okay. Tickling could be very arousing.

She did just that and got a giggle out of him. How... _adorable._ His laugh was so pleasant and she smiled.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

His laugh subsided. “That’s okay. It felt nice actually.”

He returned the favor by tickling her. She laughed loudly.

“Seems I’m not the only one.” And so began a tickling fight. It was such a pure moment. Cordelia felt young and vibrant. Who would have guessed tickling a bed partner could be so enticing?

Robin paused and looked at her body. Her skin was flushed, her nipples still hard, and he leaned forward to suck on one. Cordelia gasped, glad that it was progressing in a sexual direction again. Robin’s tongue circled her nipple, and his right hand slithered up her body to tease her left breast, fingers tweaking and gently pinching the tight little bud.

Cordelia squeaked at a particularly hard squeeze and felt her body convulse for a moment. It felt so good to have her breasts get this much attention. She was being lavished so lovingly, and she couldn’t wait for Robin to ravish her.

Robin’s hands then began to tug at the rest of her dress, a sign he wanted her fully nude. Cordelia obliged, slipping the dress off as he continued to suck on her breasts. His hands went to grab her underwear but came up empty.

He stopped and looked down. Cordelia wasn’t _wearing_ underwear.

“You minx,” he smirked. “Not wearing underwear at your friend’s engagement party? That’s hot.”

She giggled. “This dress was so tight. Even seamless underwear could be seen. I figured it wouldn’t be a big problem. I didn’t expect to be so exposed.”

“Mmm, I like you exposed,” he hinted, and Cordelia opened her legs a bit so his right hand could bury itself in her folds. She was so wet and Robin felt his pants get tight.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I can’t wait either,” she whispered back. “You better dive in deep.”

“I’m going to hilt myself inside you,” he said as he nibbled at her ear lobe. She moaned.

“You like that?” He asked as he finger-fucked her with two fingers, twisting, probing, bending them in ways that got Cordelia so hot. “You’re gonna cum already before we even get to the main event?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed. She opened her legs a bit more for better vantage. “Oh gods, your fingers are doing wonders.”

Robin knew he could do even better. He stopped a moment and swung Cordelia around so she was facing the wall, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and proceeded to eat her out.

His tongue lavished her clit with attention as his wet fingers dove back in. Cordelia fell back, jerking her hips rhythmically.

“ _Robin_ ,” she whined. “ _Please don’t stop_.”

Robin had no intention of stopping until she came. He stuck a third finger in for good measure, loosening her up a bit more. It was tight, but it felt so good.

His mouth attacked her pussy, lips sucking, tongue licking, fingers probing, and Cordelia couldn’t take much more.

“ _Robin~, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”_ and without finishing her statement, she squirted all over his face.

Now _that_ was unexpected. Well, not to Robin. He had managed to do this one other time to another woman long ago when he had first met Chrom, and fucking his little sister wasn’t seen as too much a taboo. Lissa was _very_ pleased with his performance and to this day Chrom did not know what transpired between his nerdy friend and his feisty sister.

But Cordelia did not need to know that either.

Cordelia felt the rush of fluid come out of her and was immediately embarrassed. Robin stood up, and she gaped in horror at the amount of her juices that covered his face.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” she gasped, but Robin just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, Cordy. I was hoping you would.” He licked his lips, tasting her still. “It’s actually pretty hot.”

“I… If you say so.” She still felt embarrassed but was glad he was pleased. She felt tired, but she really wanted to continue.

“Can I… Can I suck you off?” she asked as she noticed the tent in his pants.

“Oh gods, of course.” He unfastened his pants, letting them drop to the floor, slipping his underwear off too, and stepping out of them.

Cordelia took note of Robin’s size. Fairly girthy, yet quite lengthy. It was a good size, a size she wouldn’t mind having inside her.

They traded places. Robin sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs so Cordelia could slip between. She got on her knees and approached him cautiously.

“It’s not going to bite, Cordy, but it might choke you. Go at your own pace.” With how cautious she was being, and her cute question, Robin guessed that she didn’t do this often. Going slow with this would probably be a good idea.

She nodded. She wanted to give Robin a good time, despite her inexperience. So she started slowly.

Licking him up and down. Sucking on the head. Kissing his balls. Robin was surprised at this approach, but he really enjoyed it. Cordelia was thorough, something he wasn’t surprised at. She was a perfectionist, and that was something he had always known about her.

Finally, having gotten him quite wet with her saliva, Cordelia proceeded to suck him. She didn’t go very far at first, testing her gag reflex. With it in check, she went deeper. She doubted she could deepthroat him, that was a skill she’d have to acquire over time, but she wanted to at least go ¾ of the way. She managed to do just that.

Robin liked what she was doing. Her inexperience was showing with how slow she was going, but he liked it. But then she started to speed up, going a bit deeper each time. Her hands began to deftly cup his balls, massaging them, squeezing lightly, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. But he didn’t want the fun to stop here. Robin intended to go all the way, if Cordelia would have him.

He placed a hand on her forehead, stopping her. “Hey, if you keep this up, I’m gonna blow my load and I’ll probably be done for the night. I’ve got stamina, but once I cum, I’m usually done. And I intend to take you, Cordelia. I want you so badly right now.”

Cordelia nodded, a little spit slipping out. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yes, of course. I want that too.”

So the two positioned themselves on the bed, Cordelia on her back, legs spread wide. Robin climbed on top of her, holding his erection and positioning it to he could enter her easily.

“Cordelia, before we begin, I need to ask something.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Are you a virgin?”

She felt icy fear prickle at her spine. “Ummm...”

“I thought so. It’s okay. It was a bit obvious, but I didn’t want to say anything. You still comfortable with this?”

She nodded. “Please, Robin. I wanna be fucked so badly.”

“Alright then.” So he entered her slowly, filling her tight pussy. It felt _amazing_ for him, and he hoped Cordelia didn’t feel too uncomfortable.

In fact, Cordelia felt fine. This actually felt good. Robin’s foreplay did wonders for her.

“You can go faster if you want. I want to break this bed.”

Robin almost choked. “I… I don’t know if we _should_ break this bed, but it’ll definitely rock and cause a ruckus if that’s what you’re after.”

“Let my neighbors complain. I don’t care. They’re missing out.”

Robin laughed. “Cordy, you’re so naughty. I like this side of you.”

She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Take me then, big boy.”

Robin slid out, keeping just the tip in, then pushed in fast. Cordelia moaned loudly.

“You like that?” He said as he continued to go at a rapid pace, pounding her pink pussy. “Say my name,” he whispered into her ear.

“ _Robin~ Robin~_ ” she said in time with his thrusts. _“Fuck me~ FUCK ME~_ ”

Robin used one hand to keep himself steady, holding her waist, while the other slipped down to play with her clit. He was going to make her cum a second time. Cordelia deserved that much.

The bed was squeaking, the headboard whacking the wall behind it, yet Robin didn’t give a fuck. His only priority right now was the woman underneath him, writhing in pleasure.

Cordelia felt like she could cry. Her moans and whines were getting louder and louder. “ _Oh ye gods, Robin, DON’T STOP!_ ”

Oh ye gods… That was adorable, and surprisingly hot. Robin kept thrusting. He was nearing his peak.

“Cum for me baby,” he managed to say over the noise they were making. “Cum for me hard.”

At his behest, Cordelia did just that. She squeezed her legs tightly, her core convulsing as her most powerful orgasm to date overcame her, causing her eyes to roll into her head, drool pooling in her mouth. _Gods_ , it felt good.

At seeing her wild state, Robin came too, filling her with gooey, warm sperm, balls deep. He thrusted, letting the aftermath of his orgasm fill her as much as possible. He felt a bit guilty, but creampies were his favorite kink. He hoped she didn’t mind.

In fact, she didn’t. She said as much.

“Don’t worry about…your mistake. I’m on birth control, so I’m not super concerned about pregnancy,” she said between breaths.

Robin withdrew and rolled over her. “I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t really thinking, and well, I find it hot to cum inside.”

She nodded. “It really is. I like being creampied.” She felt some of the spunk slide out of her. She was almost aroused again, but was incredibly tired. Now, she wanted to sleep.

“Hmm, well, if you ever need a good creampie, let me know. You have my number.”

She giggled. “I’ve never had a creampie before, but I must say, it’s addicting.”

He smiled. “Good.”

But… Now what? Did he leave? This was meant to be a one time thing, but telling her he was willing to do it again implied something more. He wasn’t in love with Cordelia, but she was a beautiful woman, single, and a good fuck. Friends with benefits? He was up for it.

“Are you...going to leave?” She asked, seemingly having similar thoughts.

“If you want me to. I feel like we should get back to the party. I’m sure our absence was noticed.”

She shrugged. “I don’t really care. If anyone asks, we can say I got a bit sick and you helped me back to my room.”

“I spent an awfully long time in your room...” he hinted.

“You were holding my hair back while I vomited and tucked me in. You stayed until I passed out.” Cordelia was awfully good at coming up with lies.

“Fine. I’ll go back at the very least.”

She sighed. “I… I hope you come back. I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“I will.” He promised.

“Okay. Well, have fun at the party, if there is even one left.”

So Robin got dressed, said his goodbyes, and left Cordelia in her room, naked, cum leaking out of her, a promise of his return.

Some one night stand this turned out to be.


End file.
